Live To See You
by Just Listen To The Music
Summary: Pony has a secret the only person that knows is Dally. Not his brothers, other friends, or his boyfriend. Pony/Johnny, Dally/Tim, Soda/Steve, and Two-bit/Darry. Some might think Pony/Dally but no. Mpreg!


Hi here is my first 'The Outsiders' story. I hope you like and enjoy. I'm sorry if same of the words are spell wrong.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Outsiders but I wish I did.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg, Language

Also Johnny and Dally are still alive.

* * *

"Dally what do I?" Pony asked

"Just tell them." Dally said

"Easy for you to said your dating Tim"

"Yeah but your dating the pet of the group."

"Fair but what if Darry puts me in a home?"

"Then I'll adopt you" Dally said

"Dally don't do that"

"Pony I'm here for you. If everything happen to I'll be there. If your brothers are going to hurt you they have to go thought me." Dally said

"Thanks Dally"

"No problem Pony your are my b..." Dally was cut off by a door slam. "Lets go see what that was."

Pony and Dally walked out to the living room and saw everyone except Johnny. "Where is Johnny?" Pony asked

"He ran in here crying and said something about you two breaking up and he would be back. He also asked for some money then ran outside" Pony's brother Soda said from under Steve's arm then asked "So what did you do to him Pony?"

"WHAT?" Pony asked/yelled. Everyone turn to Pony and saw tears going down. "I didn't do anything to him."

"Then why did he said-while crying-you two are breaking up and ran off."

"Wait What was he doing be for he ran off?" Dally asked

"He said he was going to talk to you guys. Why?" Two-Bit-who is next to Darry-asked

"Oh no Dally what if he heard?"

"I don't think he heard that part but I think he heard you said 'Dally don't do that' and when I was going to say that your are my brother so I know he think I was going to say boyfriend" Dally said

"Ok" Pony said

"What do you not want him to know?" Steve asked

"Something for you guys for being the best family a guy can have."

"Are you going to tell us?" Pony's other brother Darry asked

"After Johnny is back." Pony said then they started talking about school, work, or the movies.

A few minutes later there was slam and it was Johnny. "Hi" Johnny said

"Hi Johnny" Pony said. Then Pony said that he just walked away. "Johnny we need to talk to you."

"Why don't you talk to your boyfriend?" Johnny asked

"Johnny your my boyfriend." Pony said with tears going down his face

"Not anymore" Johnny said with tears too

"Johnny are you breaking up with me?" Pony asked and Johnny nodded. "Why?"

"Because I don't date cheaters." Johnny said

"What? Your are my only boyfriend." Pony said

"So you broke up with Dally so you can only have one?" Johnny asked

"What? I was never going out with Dally." Pony said

"Oh I heard you say 'Dally don't do that' and Dally almost said that he your boyfriend" Johnny said

"For one I was going to said Brother and for two don't talk to Pony like that." Dally said

"Dally you can't told who I can and can't talk like that" Johnny said

"No I can't but you can't talk to Pony like that." Dally said

"Oh yes I can" Johnny said then Dally and Johnny started fighting. Pony left the room crying.

"Guys...Guys...GUYS!" Soda yelled

"WHAT?" Dally and Johnny yelled

Soda put his hands up and said "I was going to tell you something but never mind." After Soda said that Pony walked on and everybody turn to him and saw that he was crying.

"Pony what is wrong?" Dally asked running up to Pony and hugging him.

"I'm ready" Pony said

"Pony what are you for?" Darry asked standing up

"The thing I have to tell you." Pony said then raise his voice a little "Please can everyone sit down." Then everyone sat down even Johnny because it scared them.

"Pony What is it?" Soda asked

"You guys can't get mad." Pony said

"Why would we be mad?" Two-Bit asked

"Well..." Pony started but couldn't finish.

"Well what?" Steve asked then get slapped by his boyfriend Soda

"I'm...I'm...I'm" Pony said

"Pony you can do it" Dally said

"I'm...

* * *

Hey that is the end of chapter. I hope you like it.

-Just Listen To The Music

P.S. Stay gold


End file.
